KA-BOOM!
by Kanashimi Ame
Summary: Poor Roy he didn't know they let the dummies out today.......R&R!!


Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SSBM! _ All I own is the game and even then it's really my brothers!! //cries//  
  
I hope you enjoy this, I thought of this when I had my obsession and still do of random exploding....  
  
  
  
Roy: This fan fic is bad for MY health _  
  
Ame: Don't be silly Roy ^_^  
  
  
  
Roy: If only you knew....  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Roy came out of the training room all sweaty and ready for a nice hot bath. Imagine Roy all hot and sweaty...sexy, sexy Roy!   
  
"Man multi man melee for 15 minutes sure is tough," Roy said while wiping his face off with a towel.  
  
Roy started to his dorm where he could take a nice bath....if Marth wasn't hogging it ^_^. He opened the door to see young Link playing Saria's song on his ocarina.  
  
"Hey kid, have you seen Link or Marth?" Roy asked. "Kid?"  
  
Then suddenly Young Link explodes.  
  
O_O;;  
  
Roy, frightened, runs out of the room.  
  
"I DIDN'T see that....I've been training too much I need a rest. Maybe at the Great bay stage I could take a dip if it isn't being used," the frightened 15 year-old thought.  
  
Roy walks to the Great bay stage to see it empty.  
  
"Good no one's here," he thought.  
  
Roy took off his armor and cape, and then his boots, socks and he took off stuff till he was in his boxers. MMMMM boxers ^_^ He slowly walked in the water.  
  
"Ahh...this is soo relaxing..."  
  
He dove in the water and rose up then shook the water out of his ears. The water was gently lapping his chest and the sea breeze caressed him. While he was swimming he saw Princess Zelda walking along the beach side.  
  
"HEY ZELDA!!!" he yelled.  
  
Zelda looked at him.  
  
"Why don't you come in the water it's nice!"  
  
Zelda stood there staring at him.  
  
Roy noticed that she was just staring at her zombie like which creeped him out. Roy started to swim back to the beach.  
  
Roy walked up to Zelda and said, "What's wrong?"  
  
Nothing came out of her.  
  
"Hey have you seen Link? I want to talk to him..." he asked lightly.  
  
She said nothing.  
  
^_^;;  
  
"Ohhh I get it you're in a bad mood...it's that time of the month isn-----"  
  
Zelda exploded.  
  
"GOOD LORD!!!" Roy screamed.  
  
He grabbed his stuff and ran as fast as he could.  
  
Roy ran inside the SSBM HQ and went back in his dorm.  
  
"Man I hope I don't see pieces of Young Link when I go in."  
  
He opened the door and saw nothing.  
  
"Wow that must've been my imagination."  
  
He goes in his drawers and takes out a pair of baggy faded jeans and a black t-shirt. After Roy changed he headed to the cafeteria.  
  
"All this stress is getting to me. I knew I should've gone with Marth to yoga classes, but nooo I was to cool for that. Now look at me," Roy said to himself.  
  
Roy walked in the cafeteria to see the lines full with C. falcon, Ganondorf, Mario, Luigi. Dr. Mario, Ness, Yoshi, Falco, Peach, DK, Bowser, and all the Pokemon. Roy went to back of the line where Falco stood.  
  
"We're going to get nothing if Bowser keeps piling all that food on his plate, am I right Falco?" Roy said jokingly to Falco.  
  
BOOM!!! A chain reaction of all the smashers exploding.  
  
O_O Roy was horrified when he saw this.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?!?!?!" he shrieked.  
  
Roy ran out screaming bloody murder. He ran to the recent team battle at the final destination. He ran in the middle of the stage looking at Kirby, ice climbers and Link and Samus.  
  
"Everyone is explod----"  
  
Kirby pops.  
  
"NO IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN!!!!!!"  
  
Ice climbers' self-destruct.  
  
"GOOD GOD WHAT THE F*CK IS GOING ON?!?!" Roy cried.  
  
Samus blows up.  
  
O_O ( tormented eyes.  
  
Link bursts in to flames.  
  
"LINK!!!!!!!"  
  
Roy stands there petrified about to cry. Then Marth walks in wearing khaki pants with an open blue button shirt and a white t under.  
  
"Hey Roy---" Marth is interrupted.  
  
"DON'T EXPLODE!!! GOD MARTH DON'T; JUST DON'T EXPLODE!!!" Roy bawled.  
  
".........."  
  
"Damnit the dummies have this glitch and they explode," muttered Fox holding a clipboard. "Hey Marth what's wrong with Roy?"  
  
"It seems he didn't hear about the dummies being dispatched and thought they were us..." Marth replied.  
  
"What an idiot!" laughed Fox.  
  
Roy sat in a corner holding his head rocking back and forth.  
  
"Roy? Do want some water?" asked Marth.  
  
"Does water explode?" Roy hesitated.  
  
"No."  
  
Then Marth leaves to get water. Marth comes back but he didn't get the water.  
  
"Where's the water?" asked Roy.  
  
Marth explodes.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Shit! The dummy wasn't supposed to explode yet!" Foxed said.  
  
O_o;; ( Roy  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Ame: DONE!!! It's poorly written only because I wrote it in like 15 minutes so deal with it! //Laughs evilly//  
  
Roy: That was the cruelest thing you could do to me I LOST 10 YEARS OFF MY LIFE CAUSE OF THAT!!!  
  
Ame: there, there Roy it wasn't real they we're just dummies ^_^.  
  
Link: HAHA! //Points at Roy//  
  
Marth: Well I do have to say it was quite interesting to see Roy like that....  
  
Roy: how could you guys?? ;_;  
  
Fox: Don't know but it was sure funny!  
  
Roy: I'm deeply saddened....  
  
//Kirby walks in the room//  
  
Roy: hi kirb------  
  
//Kirby explodes//  
  
O_O  
  
  
  
END!  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
